Ultimate Uzumaki
by The Red Abyss
Summary: After defeating Pain Naruto faced the truth of his birth and his mother.


**Chapter 1:**

 **A/N: I have this fic lying in my computer for a while so I decided to just post it.**

Ultimate Uzumaki-

Naruto had just saved Konoha and defeated pain or Nagato. And next day was his birthday. So everyone was celebrating for two reasons.

It was the dynamic, exciting and happy time in Namikaze residence because it was party time in the Namikaze household. It was a party, thrown by the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and whole Konoha was celebrating it.

People were everywhere in the Namikaze house and out of the house, Living room, bed room, bathrooms, swimming pool, kitchen, roof, outside street, everywhere.

Every shinobi was there to celebrate it, be it a gennin, chunnin, Jounin or Anbus. No matter the stature of the person.

Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, the hokage advisor missing Danzo, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, Anko Mitarashi and her coworkers like Yugao, Kurenai, Hayate, and clan leaders like Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha and several others.

All Naruto's friends Ino, Chouzi, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and others were present.

To say the least, every person that was connected to Shinobis were present.

They were all drinking, laughing, cheering and sharing happiness with each other.

Naruto was hailed as the hero of Konoha so the people who hated him before loved him now.

Every bound and restrictions were forgotten tonight. Minato have allowed them to do anything they wanted. So they had full freedom to do anything.

The party was going on for around five hours now. It had started at around 8 o' clock and it was 1 am now so people were wasted where they were sitting or sleeping.

Outside by the pool were tables and chairs and Naruto and his dad were there talking. Naruto was the happiest man alive ever. He couldn't' believe that whole village was celebrating his success and birthday. He has come a long way.

Anko was sitting closer to him. She was the one closest to Naruto as a sister, mother, best friend, and mentor. She was with Naruto from the day he could remember. She taught him book knowledge, Jutsu knowledge, chakra knowledge and stealth and several other important facts related to assassination, torture and investigation.

Minato had taught him everything he could, his sealing knowledge and jutsus and everything. Jiraiya helped him in doing so and he also gave the toad contract to Naruto.

Tsunade taught him the medical, everything about it that he could understand.

Keeping Anko aside, Naruto didn't have a steady teacher, everyone taught him whatever they could. Sometime Naruto wondered if it was all a dream.

Naruto was lying on a couch, his head on Anko's lap and his legs on Minato's lap. Everyone was sitting around him or the pool.

Suddenly Minato's smile disappeared and a grim and sad look appeared on his face, like his life was sucked out of him.

''Naruto'' he said with so much sadness that Naruto's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to look at him. Naruto immediately turned serious as he read the look on his father's face.

Everyone around them immediately stopped what they were doing and in matter of seconds a complete silence ensued.

Naruto sat up and looked around at the people he had grown up with. Everyone had the same look as his dad.

Naruto felt nervous and his eyes turned to Anko. Naruto saw a tear slid down to her cheek and his eyes widened. Something was not right there. Why suddenly everyone and everything turned from lively to lifeless.

He turned to his father, ''D-Dad...'' he swallowed the lump in his mouth, ''W-What happened. Why everyone got so silent suddenly'' he asked with an unknown fear in his voice.

Minato slid towards His son and cupping his cheek caressed it lovingly. His eyes watered up and like Anko a tear slid down to his cheek.

Minato wiped the tear and smiled sadly, ''There's something you need to know...no...You have to know'' Minato said getting his composure back.

A confused look appeared on Naruto's face, ''What are you talking about dad'' he asked unknown to the hell that was going to unleash on him and was going to turn his life upside down.

Minato closed his eyes and exhaled and opened his eyes when he felt someone put their hands on his shoulder and head. Jiraiya and Hiruzen came to him and sat down in front of him to give him courage and support.

Jiraiya nodded and Minato nodded in affirmation. He looked back at Naruto, ''It's a story'' he said and Naruto was about to say something when Minato stopped him by continuing, '' The story of you and your birth, the story of that hellish night, the story of destruction of a legendary clan. It's the story of your...mother'' As the word 'mother' came out of Minato's mouth, Naruto's eyes became wide and a shocked look appeared on his face, ''M-Mother'' he mumbled.

Minato leaned back in the couch and exhaled, ''Yes...Your mother...Kushina Uzumaki...My wife'' Minato said and Naruto's eyes welled up but he let his father continue. Naruto had asked him several times about his mother but he always told him to wait for right time and Naruto guessed that it was right time.

''Sixteen Years ago when you came in this world, your mother had to give you up in order to save you'' Minato said and Naruto wiped his tears, ''Dad if you beat around the bush another time I will punch you hard'' Naruto said in a hard voice.

Minato smiled, ''Naruto before I tell you, I want you to stay calm until I am finished because this is very crucial and will change everything'' Minato said and Naruto nodded, '' I am ready'' Naruto said with a heavy heart.

''Okay, then let me start''...

 **Sixteen years ago...Flashback starts-**

Minato had just accepted the request of Uzukaze or Kushina's father of having the delivery of baby in Uzushiogakure.

Kushina's father wanted Kushina to give birth in their homeland. Several people were against it but Minato agreed because he didn't wanted to snatch this happiness from her family. They have already given their daughter.

Minato and Kushina had fallen in love when Minato visited Uzu with Hiruzen.

They fall in love and with the help of some certain events Kushina came to Konoha to live with Minato.

One month before the delivery, Minato and Kushina arrived in Uzushiogakure and they were given the best welcome ever.

One month passed away quickly and the time of deliver came. Uzukaze increased the security parameters in views of the potential threats of Kyuubi.

Naruto was born with several complications. They had to call Tsunade immediately.

It took hours for Naruto to born. It was the most complicated delivery Tsunade had ever done. It was like the baby was being pulled inside the womb and something was holding the baby.

Uzukaze was called in the room and they found out that Kushina and the baby were connected by Kyuubi's chakra and this chakra was stopping the process of the birth.

Uzukaze with his team of sealing masters developed a seal in one hour and were able to cut the connection and as a result half of the Kyuubi, Yang part was left in Naruto.

Uzukage and Minato were standing in the room nigh Kushina's bed when suddenly they heard the explosions. Both of them immediately got alert.

''Minato, stay here with Kushina'' Uzukaze said and Minato nodded taking a glance over screaming Kushina who was under the process of giving birth.

Uzukage went out leaving Minato. Minato wondered what was going on. He also wanted to go out and see but he couldn't leave Kushina alone.

One hour went by, and then second, then third, Minato was getting impatient and worried.

Minato turned to Tsunade, ''What's taking so long Tsunade-sama'' Minato asked frustrated.

''The Kyuubi chakra in Naruto has stick to the walls of the womb and it's taking time to separate them'' Tsunade said and Minato gritted his teeth in frustration. The seal had cut the connection of kyuubi from the womb and baby but the connection between the womb and the baby by the Kyuubi's chakra was still there. And it was Tsunade's duty to handle it.

Kushina's mother was also in the room.

Suddenly an explosion was heard just outside the room which quacked the whole building.

Minato looked at Kushina's mother, ''Mother, take care of Kushina'' he said and walked out.

Tsunade now looked at Kushina, ''Okay Kushina, now push'' Tsunade said encouraging her.

Kushina's whole face had contorted in pain of childbirth. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She put both of her hands on her stomach and pushed with whatever little force she could muster.

''Come on, you can do it Kushina you can do it'' Tsunade said and Kushina screamed, ''Damn it Tsunade, just plunge your hand and pull him out. He is a brave baby, he will be able to take it'' Kushina said screaming.

Tsunade looked at her, ''Shut up Kushina and do what I am saying'' Tsunade admonished her. Tsunade knew it was impossible for a normal woman to go in delivery for so long and with so much complication but she was Kushina, the red death, she will not admit defeat so easily.

Suddenly the side wall exploded and four men barged inside with insane grins.

Kushina's mother looked at Tsunade and nodded. There was no need for words.

Kushina's mother looked at Kushina, ''Don't give up sweetie'' she said and Kushina shook his head desperately in pain, ''I won't-I won't'' she yelled.

''That's my girl'' she said and turned to the men.

Two of them were wearing Iwa headband, one was wearing Kumo headband and fourth was wearing Kiri headband.

''It seems we are one against three huh'' she said and the Kumo man snorted, ''Have you gone senile woman, its one against four because it seems your other two friends are busy'' he said looking past Kushina's mother.

She scoffed, ''You scumbags wouldn't understand what I mean'' she said and golden chains emerged from the ground and went towards the men with high speed.

A thick wall appeared in front of the four men protecting them from the chains.

The three shinobi rushed towards her and one Iwa shinobi ran towards Kushina who was still screaming.

The man immediately stopped when he heard Tsunade, ''Push Kushina, his head is out, push a little more'' the man scrunched his nose and a kunai appeared in his hand, ''I will finish both of you'' he exclaimed and brought the kunai down at Kushina's head but Kushina lifted his arms and grabbed his wrists.

''I leave the rest to you Tsunade'' Kushina said and turned her head towards the man, ''You disgusting piece of shit, can't you see I am giving birth to my baby'' she growled from hissing teeth and spit in his eyes making him close his eyes and loss his strength for a moment and that was enough for Kushina. She lifted the Kunai near her and plunged it in his neck killing him instantly.

And then she heard the cries of her joy, her baby.

''It's a healthy boy Kushina'' Tsunade said with exhaustion and after wrapping the baby in a towel handed him to Kushina.

Kushina started to cry as she held her baby. She had won a war but there was another war going outside.

Kushina's mother came rushing to her daughter when she heard the cry of a baby. She had already killed the three goons.

''Kushina this place is not safe'' Tsunade said and Kushina's mother nodded, ''Kushina, a war has broken out. Iwa, Kumo and Kiri have invaded Uzu together and we are almost defeated'' she said with grim voice making Kushina's eyes go wide.

Then a bloodied Uzukaze entered in the room, wobbling on his legs.

Kushina screamed, ''DAD'' and Kushna's mother immediately rushed to him, ''Are you Okay'' she asked and helped him in a chair and handed him water, ''What is going on'' she asked and Uzukage shook his head, ''We are defeated'' he said and then Minato appeared in the room.

He was panting hard. He was also fighting with his Hiraishin.

Kushina looked at him, ''Minato, where were you'' she asked with helplessness.

Minato looked at her, ''I was fighting at the border'' he said and his eyes turned to the bundle beside her, ''Is that...'' he asked and Kushina nodded, ''Yes...'' Minato lifted the baby and smiled. Another explosion shook the whole building.

Uzukaze stood up and looked at Minato and Kushina. He had to take decision otherwise all of them will die.

''Minato, you will have to leave'' he said and Minato's eyes widened.

''The hell, no way I am going to leave you all alone here'' he snapped immediately.

Uzukage put a hand on his shoulder, ''Minato, you know very well that even with your Hiraishin we can't defeat the army of three villages and you already have a low chakra. If we had prior information than there was a chance but now even if Konoha sends reinforcement...It will be too late'' Uzukage said and Minato gritted his teeth in frustration.

''So I don't want you to die with us here'' he said and looked at Kushina.

Minato's eyes welled up, ''but Kushina and Naruto...he is just born'' Minato said as he looked at Kushina with pain in his eyes.

Kushina looked at Minato and she could see the desperation on his face, in his eyes but saving all of them was impossible. Uzukage was already low on Chakra, Minato had lower than half, her mother had half and Tsunade also had half since she was using it on Kushina.

There was one way, to go with Minato but there was no surety that he would be able to take both of them out which left her with only one choice.

Kushina looked at Minato with tearful eyes, ''Minato...come here'' she called him in a low voice.

Minato moved to kushina and sat on the bed. He cupped her cheek and she leaned in his palm. She closed her eyes and put her palm on his hand, "Minato, you know, in spite of what is happening outside this is the happiest moment of my life and you have given me this happiness, you have given me my beautiful son, Naruto. You are the cause of this happiness and Naruto is the center of it" tears started to flow down on both of their cheeks. Kushina opened her eyes and looked in her husband's. A sad smile formed on her lips, "I don't want to lose the cause and the center of this happiness…so please…..t-take Naruto….and g-go" Kushina barely managed the words.

Minato looked at his wife with tear filled wide eyes. He couldn't believe what she was saying. She had just given birth to their baby and she was asking him to separate her baby from her. He couldn't imagine how much her heart must bleed from this separation. It was too cruel, an act to separate a mother from her infant and he didn't have the courage. He looked up when Kushina's father put a hand on his shoulder, "Father…" he said and the look in his eyes told him that he came to the same decision as his daughter, Kushina.

Minato looked down at the small bundle in his hands. He had his eyes and hair but his whole feature were just like his mother. Minato chuckled mirthlessly, "His face is just like you Kushina. He will remind me of you all the time" Minato said and looked at his wife, "but don't worry I will come back and save you and all the people. Just don't give up on the trust in me" Minato said as his eyes hardened.

Just then they heard an explosion and a wall of the room collapsed but it didn't deter the group in the room.

Kushina smiled through her tears and took his baby from Minato. Minato handed the baby to Kushina for the farewell between mother and her half hour old son.

Kushian held her baby and looked at him, sleeping like no care in the world. Kushina chuckled sadly, "Naruto…." She said and had to stop to compose herself to avoid breaking down, "Naruto, there are several things I wanted to tell you but there's no time for long talks. I just want to say sorry for sending you away from me. I wouldn't be… able to….. feed you ….satisfy your hunger" she stopped again to compose herself, "Naruto, just remember one thing…..never give up and be strong" she said and this time she couldn't hold herself and started to cry. She clutched him to her chest and wailed.

Minato, Kushina's parents hugged her and Naruto in a group hug and they all cried.

Tsunade put a hand on Minato's shoulder, "Minato, we should go now" she said.

They broke the hug and Kushina handed the baby to her husband, "Take care of him, Minato and ….give him my part of love too" she said and stepped back after taking a last look at her son.

Minato held the baby and stood beside Tsunade. He looked at his wife and her parents. It was his family too and he couldn't do anything for them, for his love. He was running away even though it was the only appropriate decision and for that he will never forgive himself. With this thought he with Tsunade disappeared in leaves, leaving the Uzumaki group in the hand of their fates.

Minato collapsed on his knees just as they entered In Konoha territory. He clutched his son to his chest and cried like a baby. He never cried like that and it wasn't a good sight for Tsunade to see the Hokage of Konoha in a state of broken man.

She kneeled down and enveloped him in a hug and let him pour his sadness on her bosom. Just as she hugged him he clutched on her with one arm and cried harder soaking her cloths.

After half hour his cries reduced to sobs and he felt like dead.

Seeing his state Tsunade summoned the slug and handed the baby to her with instructions.

She decided to make camp there for the time until Minato gets his bearing back. Tsunade took baby Naruto from Minato and let him rest.

They reached Konoha that night late and they went straight to Hokage office and since Minato was in no condition to tell what happened Tsunade explained it to Hiruzen.

 **Flashback end-**

"Then meetings after meetings were organized to take actions and in the end every one decided that a single village can't go against three strong villages. Suna was always neutral. So we decided to strengthen our security so that no one could intrude in our village because since Konoha and Uzushio were friends, Konoha was also under the possibility of an attack. We also investigated how it happened because it was impossible to intrude in Uzushio without the help of someone insider but we couldn't find anything. All clues led to dead ends and then we disclosed this information to the public" Minato said finishing up as he wiped his eyes.

Naruto was looking down as tears fall freely from his eyes and Anko was sitting beside him holding him and caressing his back to comfort him as she cried herself. She was like a sister to Kushina.

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes. Except his friends everyone knew the story and now they were wiping their eyes.

Minato put a hand on Naruto's head, "Then we decided to investigate a bit more and found out that they all used a rare kind of poison to kill and lower the defence of Uzu. We send several search parties but the poison was so dangerous that it would kill just from coming in its contact. So we made plans for you. Anko was the only on expert on the poisons so we decided to give that same poison to you by the snake queen because only she knew where it could be found. We gave you the poison daily in a very low amount but then we found out that it was clashing against the chakra of Kyuubi in you and being rejected by Kyuubi's chakra so we took a different turns on things and that was to make you control Kyuubi and its chakra and now he is a part of our family.

Jiraiya said to not tell you about it all until you are ready. You stayed with me but I was busy all the time and someone needed to take care of you and when because of the fear of Kyuubi no one came ahead to take care of you, Anko-chan here offered her help and we accepted greatly and from then it has been going on like this" Minato finished with a long sigh.

Naruto turned to Anko who had a small smile and was looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled and leaning towards Anko's face kissed her cheek, "Thanks Anko-chan for taking care of me when no one came forth" he said and Anko just wrapped her arms around him and sighed contentedly.

For a few moments there was no noise, it was complete silence. Then Minato continued, "After some years people started to understand the situation with you and they accepted you as a Konoha child.

After that it all was planned, your academy education where Iruka, Anko, Kurenai were appointed specially to teach you. And when you were a gennin you were given to Kakashi for a while. After kakashi trained you in everything he could he admitted you in Chunnin exams where you passed easily.

When you fought Gara in the end everyone had suspicions about your victory but Tsunade-sama and Anko were confident that you will win and you did.

Then you were trained under Tsunade-sama in medical. We had planned to have you learn medical for around two years and we had asked Tsunade to prepare you as best as she could.

After that it was Jiraiya-sama who took you under his wing and taught you. I gave him the scroll your grandfather gave me to Jiraiya. It had all the sealing knowledge of an Uzumaki so he trained you in sealing and I helped him to understand some things.

And since you had all the affinities we gave you training about every element.

After it all when you were fifteen years old, Danzo had planned you to take under his wing and train you hard as he wanted. He asked me not to interfere with your training and I accepted because at that time you were mature enough to know what is wrong and what is right.

Danzo trained you in every aspect he could and I am proud of you that you didn't lose your sanity like most of the shinobi did who trained under him.

He had to train you till you were eighteen and then you would come back here with us at your birthday. It was all done for one purpose, to make you strongest. It's not like we didn't train other shinobis, every one of the shinobi here is training under someone to get stronger.

So here you are…strongest shinobi of all time" Minato finished and looked at his son sadly.

Another tear rolled down to Naruto's cheek. He closed his eyes and his whole life flashed in front of him. It was all done for one purpose to save Uzushiogakure …..to save his…..mother.

He wondered how she must look like now. He never saw her, not even a photo. Every photo of her was destroyed of his mother to not distract his mind because he was very emotional when he was a kid and if he saw his mother and found that she was not with him, he would have gone out of control emotionally.

He exhaled and opened his eyes. He looked at his dad. He seemed weary and exhausted and his eyes were red and puffy and his face had some wrinkles already at such a low age. It was first time he ever looked at his dad closely.

Naruto looked down for a moment and then stood up startling everyone. He moved towards his father and sat down on his knees in front of him.

Naruro put his hands on his knees and looked up with a smile, "Let's do it. Let's do for what you have waited for such a long time, dad" he said and stood up, "LET'S DO, FOR WHAT YOU ALL HAVE WAITED FOR SO LONG" he bellowed on top of his lungs sending waves of excitement and thrill in everyone.

Everyone shouted their response in a chorus which felt like a thunder in the night and which also told their desperation to get free from the fear of getting attacked like Uzu.

It continued for several minutes as Naruto stood at the center of all the people with his one hand raised in the air in a fist.

After several minutes all the people calmed down and looked at Naruto who looked down at his father. Minato stood up and smiled and Naruto smiled back, a smile, Minato has never seen on his face, "Yes dad, lets raise hell on these villages" he declared making everyone hollered in excitement.


End file.
